<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve loved you since we were kids by GhostlyDreams17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414643">I’ve loved you since we were kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17'>GhostlyDreams17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom, hosie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Short Story, alaric dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month ago the Saltzman twins’ father died because Kai killed him. Later Kai was sent back into the prison world by the twins. They’ve been cooped up in their rooms. A spell on their door forcing no one to be able to get in. It’s been one whole month. And no one has seen them. Until on Friday night, one of the twins wandered towards Hope’s room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve loved you since we were kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to make a short story where al*ric is dead and Hope is there to comfort Josie.</p><p> </p><p>ALSO the song that inspired this (sorta) was Partners in Crime by Finneas :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About a month ago the Saltzman twins’ father died because Kai killed him. Later Kai was sent back into the prison world by the twins. They’ve been cooped up in their rooms. A spell on their door forcing no one to be able to get in. It’s been one whole month. And no one has seen them. Until on Friday night, one of the twins wandered towards Hope’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie softly knocked on Hope’s door, mostly regretting what she just did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!” Hope shouted making Josie jump, her face immediately softened. “Josie? come in.” She quickly opened the door so Josie can come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie is standing near Hope’s bed on the verge of tears when Hope started to say something. “Jo, are you oka-“ She was immediately ingulfed in a hug. Josie couldn’t hold it in anymore and started crying uncontrollably. Hope immediately hugged Josie back. Hope guided them to her bed and sat down while not breaking contact with Josie. After a while Josie calmed down a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope started to break away, when Josie pulled her back. “Not yet.” Josie said faintly Hope barely managed to hear it. Seeing Josie like this broke Hope’s heart. After what felt like hours, which Hope didn’t mind, Josie parted away from Hope. Hope missed the touch of Josie’s arms in hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie couldn’t look at Hope, she wasn’t strong enough. She was sniffling every now and then, but Hope could still see the tears falling. Hope put her index finger under her chin and lifted so Josie could make eye contact with her. Hope put her hand on Josie’s cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb. Hope was upset seeing Josie like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Josie...” Hope said very softly while giving a soft look. She connected their foreheads and Josie started crying again. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Seeing Josie cry made Hope cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while Josie spoke. “It wasn’t your fault.” Her voice cracking making Hope’s heart break even more. She would do anything for Josie. As Hope caresses Josie’s cheek, Hope says “Don’t you wanna be with Lizzie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie shook her head. “She said she wants to talk to MG.” she took a deep shuddered breath. “And I didn’t want to be alone, so I came here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im not letting you leave tonight, you’re gonna spend the night, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie nods. “Okay come on.” Hope grabs her hand and tells her to get under the covers. She grabs an extra blanket and pillow and lays it out on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you sleep up here with me?” Hope immediately stops what she’s doing. “Yeah okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Hope slips into the bed, Josie immediately scooter towards her and put her head in the crook of Hope’s neck. Hope wanted to make sure Josie went to sleep. So she listened to her breathing and when she finally heard it slowing down, and her breaths are even and going at a steady pace, Hope fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the morning, as Hope awakened first, the sun shooting in her eyes. She realizes Josie was still in the crook of her neck so she chose to let her. She slightly smiled at the sight of her. Her exquisite details of her face, and the beauty of her overall. Hope wanted to protect her, no matter the cost. She gently stroked her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another hour has passed and Josie, slowly woke up. Hope stopped stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Josie said softly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, did you sleep okay?” Hope asked in a worried tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm, thank you Hope.” Josie hummed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what?” Hope looked confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For being here, for me.” Josie hasn’t moved from her position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course Josie, id do anything fo-“ Hope stopped instead of finishing her sentence. “Are you hungry? I could go get us breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie nods, and gets up from the bed. Her hair messy, her eyes red and puffy from crying. But she still looked beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope wanted to do something for her. Hope got up and got some clothes from her closet, an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants. “Come on, you should take a bath while I go get breakfast.” Hope says holding out her hand for Josie to grab. Josie nods and takes Hope’s hand. They enter the bathroom and Hope takes out some towels for Josie to use when she’s done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have some essential oils and bath salts and bubbles in the drawer if you want to use any.” Hope puts her hand on Josie’s shoulder. “I’ll be back with breakfast.” Hope left the room to go downstairs into the cafeteria. On the way to the cafeteria she walked passed the headmasters office, and found herself tempted to go in but she fought off the temptation and kept on going towards the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Hope, wanna come sit down with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rafael said sitting with his pack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, I can’t right now, sorry Raf.” Hope said quickly walking by him. She picked up enough food for the both of them and started heading back. When she entered her room again the bathroom door was partly open. Her wolf picked up a scent of mint, she’s using some bubbles. Hope let out a breath she didn’t know was held in. She put the food on a wooden tray she kept in her room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lightly knocked on the bathroom door. “Josie are you doing okay in there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you come sit by me?” Josie said at a fair volume, Hope’s enhanced hearing picked it up. She grabbed the food and slowly opened the door and walked towards Josie inside the tub. Hope day down by Josie, her back against the wall so she doesn’t face Josie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hungry?” Hope asked not moving from her position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, i’m actually starving, I haven’t eaten for a while.” She said the last part quietly but Hope still managed to hear it. She then handed the food to Josie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Josie said but in a less sad tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So, why did you come to my room? And I don’t mean that in a bad way I promise.” Hope didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the only person my body and mind would allow me to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come?” Hope was definitely curious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the only other person that knows what i’m going through and plus you’re always there for me, and I can’t thank you enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Josie, of course i’m always been there for you, why wouldn’t I, you’re such a good person, you don’t deserve to feel like this, you deserve happiness for eternity and to be with someone who would give you that.” Hope immediately regretted saying that last part. Josie slightly blushed at Hope’s words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie had always had a crush on Hope since they were young. The feeling never went away. “Yeah I guess I do.” Josie said looking at Hope who was turned the other way. “I think i’m gonna get out now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope immediately stood up. “Yeah okay, i’ll be right outside.” She went out to the room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later Josie came out of the bathroom. She walks over to Hope who is sitting on her bed. Hope looks up and immediately puts her phone away. She pats down the bed so Josie would sit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Hope says her voice very soft and light.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hope can I tell you something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope scooter closer to Josie and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie took a deep breath. “This past month that i’ve been, well off radar,” She paused. “As much as i’ve been grieving, i’ve also had to figure these feelings I have for someone.” Hope was still silent listening to every single word, stutter, hesitation Josie was saying. “Those feeling I have for s-someone have gotten stronger, I am completely in love with them. But I know for sure they don’t like me back. But I want to tell them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” Hope asked when Josie couldn’t make eye contact with her. She lifted her chin up to meet eye to eye. “Who, Josie?” Hope said as soft as she could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.” Josie whispered as she broke eye contact again, she gulped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Josie?” Hope really liked Josie back. “I- I have feeling for you too, no.” She paused “I’ve been in love with you since we were little.” She lightly laughed. “I would always tell myself that you deserved someone who could make you so happy, and would take care of you no matter what.” Hope’s face dropped to a sad face. “I also knew that I wouldn’t be able to do that because I was so afraid that i’d hurt you.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were a kind, selfless person and all I ever wanted to do was protect you from any harm that could ever come your way.” Her voice started breaking. “It hurts me to see you upset and it makes me so happy when you’re happy, I completely adore you and I would do anything for you, anything. So in that conclusion, together or not, I love you Josie in a way I didn’t even know was possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josie was in full tears she didn’t waste anymore time. Josie cupped Hope’s face with her hands and crashed her lips into Hope’s. Hope didn’t stop, she deepened the kiss. This kiss was full of love and care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They separated from the kiss to catch their breaths. Josie let their foreheads touch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too...” Josie whispered to Hope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t get the chance to edit it but I hope it’s not that bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>